


Yield Death For It Is Not My Time

by I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lucifer's Cage, Mentions of Suicide, Sam's Deaths, friendship between Death and Sam, he doesn't stay dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting/pseuds/I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting
Summary: A following of conversations Sam has had with Death throughout his life.Rated teen up for the mentions of suicide.





	Yield Death For It Is Not My Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I thought of when i should've been sleeping, based on a poem I wrote. Hope you like it.
> 
> I own nothing but my mistakes.

He felt the pull of someone summoning him, someone strong. He felt himself drift to the place and found himself standing in front of a boy no older than 15.

He peered curiously at the young boy whilst the young boy stared at him with a quizzical expression on his face.

“Who are you?” Said the young boy tensing and placing himself in a defensive position.

“I am Death.”

The boy relaxed a bit, “I thought so.”

“You don’t seemed scared young one,” Death said curiously.

The young boy frowned, “Why would I be scared of you?”

Death smiled slightly, “I find that most people are.”

The boy laughed dryly, “Yeah well, I’m most likely going to be seeing you before them.”

“And why’s that?” Death asked.

“Well, I’m a hunter; we don’t exactly hold a track record for extended life spans.”

“Ahh,” Said Death understanding, “You’re a Winchester aren’t you?”

The boy nodded, “My name’s Sam.”

“Pleasure to meet you Sam.” Death smiled.

Sam looked up at Death with a confused expression, “Am I dead?”

“No,” Death said.

“Okay…” Sam began slowly, “So why are you here?”  
“I was summoned.”

Sam frowned, “By who?”

“By you I believe,” Death said bemused.

“Me?” Sam began, bewildered, “But I didn’t summon anyone…”

Death smiled, “I do not believe you did so intentionally.”

“Oh... sorry?” Sam said, unsure.

Death smiled at the young boy, “I must leave now. It was nice to meet you.”

“Okay, it was nice to meet you too… I think.” Sam said.

Death smiled one last time and left.

 

Sam met death again when he had died in his brother’s arms in the ghost town.

“Hello Sam,” Said the eerily familiar voice of Death. 

"Death," Sam greeted.

“It's been awhile,” Said Death.

“Not as long as I would’ve hoped admittedly,” Sam said with a sigh.

“True, but I don’t believe we will have long together,” Death said with a small smile.

“Meaning?” Asked Sam, confused.

“Meaning, your buffoon of a brother will bring you back,” Death explained.

Suddenly Sam realised, “No! He can’t! He'll go to hell and...”

“I know, my condolences” Death sympathised. 

Sam sighed heavily, “Where am I?” He asked curiously.

“In limbo, I wanted to talk to you, you... fascinate me,” Death said.

Sam pulled a face, “Why would I fascinate you?” He asked.

Death smiled, “Not many can summon me without the proper equipment, especially not at such a young age. You are remarkably powerful Sam Winchester.” 

Sam sighed, “I didn’t mean to summon you that day.”

“Like I said, remarkably powerful.”

“I don’t want to be” Sam said quietly.

“But you are.”

“I have demon blood inside me... I’m not human.”

No... But your soul is exceptionally bright Sam.

“What does that even mean?” Sam asked.

“It means that your destiny may not be your fate. I do believe your brother is calling you... goodbye Sam,” Death said.

 

“Sam... I must admit, even I thought you were better than this,” Death said.

Sam huffed a dry laugh, “Yeah, well you're the only one.”

“Was suicide really the way you wanted to go?” Death asked.

Sam scoffed, “Of course not, I was seeing if Lucifer would let me stay dead or not.”

“Well he won’t, I’m merely expanding this moment of death longer so we can chat,” Death said.

“Great.” Sam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“So the only reason you shot yourself in the head was so you couldn’t be the vessel of the devil?” Death asked.

“Yes,” Replied Sam sharply.

“That’s it? Nothing else?” Pushed Death.

“Nope” 

“Sam... Please do not lie.” 

Sam sighed slowly, “It was a win win win situation.”

“How so?”

“It'd stop the apocalypse, which I started, since Lucifer wouldn’t be able to wear me to the prom, Dean wouldn’t have to deal with me screwing everything up and I... well I could stop the pain.”

“Sam, giving up is not a good look on you,” Death said with raised eyebrows.

“Well it didn’t even work so…” Huffed Sam.

“Goodbye Sam, do try to not kill yourself again,” Death said.

 

“You said yes to the devil.”

“I know.”

“You jumped into the cage.”

“I know.”

“And in doing so, went into hell willingly and died.”

“I know.”

“Sam you will never cease to amaze me,” Death sighed. 

Sam raised his eyebrows, “I thought you’d be angry.”

“Angry? Why?” Death asked.

“Because last time we talked you said you didn’t want me to kill myself and well… look at what I just did.” 

“I don’t particularly want you dead Sam, even though I do enjoy our riveting conversations, but right now I am just amazed,” Death said.

“Amazed at what?” Asked Sam.

“At your courage and selflessness Sam. I assume you know what is to come?” 

Sam sighed, “I’m going to be tortured by the devil and his brother for eternity.”

“Indeed, and you did that for humanity, you are an amazing creature.” Death said awestruck.

Sam scoffed but then softened as he looked at Death, “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Stay strong Sam I do hope I'll see you again,” Death replied.

 

“Sam. You're not dead,” Death said.

“No I’m not.” Sam replied.

“You summoned me?” Death asked curiously.

“I’m sorry... I just... I wanted to talk to you,” Sam said quietly.

Death smiled, “Well I appreciate that you didn’t kill yourself to do so.”

“So, our last conversation I asked you to make sure I’d stay dead, for there to be no way to come back.” Sam said slowly.

“I remember,” Death began, “You had nearly completed the trials.”

“Yeah well an angel possessed me and now he’s finally gone.”

“I had heard, I’m sorry about your friend Kevin,” Death said sincerely. 

Sam barely contained a wince, “I just... I know its stupid but I wanted to talk to someone... turns out I don’t have a lot of friends.” Sam shrugged unsurely. 

“Sam...” Death began earnestly, “You have never feared me, many have encountered me and they all have some degree of fear, but not you.”

“Why fear the inevitable? I mean, Death, you are the only consistent thing in this inconsistent world,” Sam said with a huff of a laugh, “Why would I fear the only thing I can actually trust.”

“Sam I must leave now but remember you are the first and only to make a friend out of Death, you are strong and your soul is pure. Goodbye Sam.”

“Goodbye Death." Sam smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - iwishiwasinteresting


End file.
